Sharp dressed man
by Wilwy Waylan
Summary: Les paris, ça dégénère souvent. Surtout quand ça implique un Shinigami substitut un peu crétin et un Quincy coincé. Mais parfois, il arrive que ça donne des résultats... très intéressants. Ichi x Ishi, plus mignon qu'autre chose.


**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède ni Bleach, ni ses adorables persos trop choupis bien que j'aimerais (je laisse les moches à leur proprio), et je me contente de faire joujou avec tout ça parce qu'ils sont vraiment trop meugnons.

**Pairing :** Ichigo Kurosaki x Uryuu Ishida

**Total :** 2831 mots

**Setting :** post-volume 4 histoire que les deux clampins se connaissent, sinon, euh...

**Prompt :** récompense

**Petit mot de la patate :** un pitit drabble pour Kiss-Suki, qui voulait quelque chose avec "réussir un examen". Et forcément, ma muse est une petite perverse, et elle m'a soufflé ça. Enjoy !

**Béta-lecture :** Kiss-Suki, Beautiful Draco, Loan the Daughter of Neptune

Le grand jour était arrivé, celui qu'Ichigo redoutait tant. Le jour où étaient annoncés les résultats de l'année pour toutes les classes du lycée de Karakura, et le jour qui allait certainement sceller l'avenir d'Ichigo. Enfin, peut-être pas son avenir, mais c'était aujourd'hui qu'il allait savoir s'il avait finalement réussi à battre Ishida à son propre jeu, et obtenu de meilleures notes que lui. Il avait fini par en avoir assez, de son petit air supérieur chaque fois qu'il battait Ichigo, et qu'il lui disait qu'il n'avait qu'à étudier un peu plus au lieu de chasser le hollow la nuit, avec son regard supérieur et son geste pour remonter ses lunettes. Sous-entendu, lui était assez fort pour s'occuper des hollows, faire ses devoirs, diriger le club des arts créatifs de l'école, tout en restant tête de classe. Et que le shinigami n'était qu'un crétin bien moins brillant que lui.

Tant et si bien qu'Ichigo avait fini par lui lancer un défi : celui qui battrait l'autre aux examens de fin d'année aurait le droit de demander ce qu'il voulait, et le vaincu devrait exécuter l'ordre reçu sans aucune discussion possible. Et Ichigo avait bien l'intention de montrer à Ishida qu'il était parfaitement capable de le battre. En plus, ça lui donnerait une bonne occasion de faire payer au Quincy sa supériorité et ses moqueries voilées une bonne fois pour toutes.

Avec un drôle de noeud dans la gorge, il joua des coudes pour s'approcher des listes suspendues au mur. Il avait l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi ses examens, mais "plutôt bien", ce n'était pas suffisant pour battre Ishida, et il commençait à se dire que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée de faire un pari pareil. Le ciel seul savait ce qu'un cerveau tordu comme celui d'un Quincy pouvait trouver à lui faire faire ! Et en plus, il s'en vanterait probablement à tout le monde. Ou plutôt, il glisserait de petits commentaires insidieux qui feraient s'interroger tous ceux qui l'entendraient. Enfin, Ichigo était un shinigami de parole, et il remplirait sa part du contrat sans lui faire le plaisir de protester.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un instant pour trouver son nom, et le numéro "15" affiché juste à côté. Bien évidemment. C'était plutôt respectable, mais ça ne serait jamais suffisant pour battre Ishida. Il chercha le nom de son rival, ricanant intérieurement en se rappelant son erreur la première fois qu'il l'avait lu. A l'époque, il s'était dit que ça devait être une fille, sérieuse et avec des lunettes, le modèle même de la première de classe. Il n'était pas tombé si loin, après tout. Chad était à sa place, en septième position, Orihime un rang au-dessus de lui. Et en premier... pas d'Ishida. Un clampin qu'il ne connaissait pas. En second, une des filles de sa classe. En troisième... Il s'en fichait. Et toujours pas d'Ishida. Il finit par le trouver... trois lignes en-dessous de lui. Il regarda une fois, deux fois, insensible aux coups de coude de ceux qui trouvaient qu'il était planté là depuis assez longtemps et qui voulaient lire la liste aussi. Ishida Uryuu, tête de classe et casse-pieds insupportable, avait eu de plus mauvais résultats que lui. Voilà qui allait mettre à mal ses vantardises.

Il s'écarta finalement des listes, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Restait à trouver ce qu'il allait demander à Uryuu, maintenant qu'il avait gagné. Il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose à demander comme prix. Quelque chose qui le consolerait de toutes les moqueries qu'il avait subies, mais qui serait agréable pour lui quand même. Peut-être l'obliger à déambuler avec un t-shirt marqué "les shinigamis sont mes amis, il faut les aimer aussi". Mais personne ne comprendrait. Et puis, ça ne serait pas très intéressant pour lui...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ichigo ne vit pas celui qui se tenait sur son chemin et le percuta de plein fouet, manquant le faire tomber. Ses réflexes jouèrent au quart de tour, et il le rattrapa au vol. Ce n'est qu'en le remettant sur ses pieds, quand son regard plongea dans de beaux yeux bleu foncé au regard très agacé, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait failli envoyer son rival au tapis. Ishida reprit son équilibre et le regarda, bras croisés. Ichigo chercha quoi lui dire, peut-être une excuse, mais le Quincy le prit de vitesse :

- Tu es satisfait, Kurosaki ?

Ichigo se retint de lui faire remarquer que c'était quand même lui qui avait commencé à lui taper sur les nerfs, et que ce n'était pas sa faute si Ishida s'était classé beaucoup moins bien qu'à son habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de l'agacer, ou tout ce qu'il récolterait de sa victoire, ce serait une flèche lumineuse dans les fesses. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules qui ne l'énerverait pas trop. A en juger par le regard noir qu'il reçut, ce n'était pas gagné, mais de toute façon, avec lui... Devant son mutisme, Ishida reprit :

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas exiger ?

Bonne question. Il s'était tellement attendu à ce que le Quincy gagne et lui réclame quelque chose de ridicule, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien exiger. Rien qu'un grand blanc. Il fallait qu'il demande un délai, au moins qu'il puisse réfléchir un peu. Il ouvrit la bouche, provoquant un léger frisson d'apréhension chez Ishida, mais au lieu de sa demande, il s'entendit très nettement dire :

- Je veux te voir en soubrette.

... Quoi ? d'où ça pouvait sortir, ça ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son cerveau pour qu'il ait cette idée ? Ishida eut l'air aussi surpris que lui. Il pâlit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, rougit, prêt à cracher des injures. Au lieu de ça, il agrippa le bras d'Ichigo et partit au pas de charge. Le substitut shinigami suivit le mouvement, curieux de savoir ce qui lui prenait, où ils allaient comme ça, et à quelle sauce allait-il être mangé par un Quincy furieux ?

Une fois sortis du lycée et à l'écart des autres, sous un arbre, Uryuu lâcha le bras d'Ichigo, qui fourra ses mains dans ses poches, et lui jeta un regard des plus venimeux. Croisant de nouveau les bras, il demanda d'un ton plus que glacial :

- Qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête, Kurosaki ? Si tant est que quelque chose y passe, et pas juste un vague courant d'air.

Ichigo haussa les épaules, secrètement content que le Quincy ne puisse pas voir que ses mains tremblaient, et répondit :

- T'as demandé ce que je voulais.

- C'est non.

Que le substitut shinigami soit damné si ce n'était pas un peu de rouge sur les joues d'Ishida, et c'était plutôt adorable. Mais l'expression haineuse ne le poussait pas du tout à en faire la remarque. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de répéter :

- Non ?

- Non. C'est non, point final. Je ne sais même pas ce qui peut te pousser à demander ce genre de choses. Mais tu peux faire une croix dessus.

C'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce qui le poussait à demander ce genre de choses ? Bien sûr, il avait déjà vaguement admiré la silhouette du Quincy, mais ce n'était que parce que celui-ci s'obstinait à venir au combat sanglé dans un uniforme blanc extrêmement bien ajusté. Bon, et puis il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt joli garçon, avec ses cheveux noirs toujours bien lissés, et ses beaux yeux bleus qui brillaient (souvent de colère, d'ailleurs). Et Ichigo avait beau ne pas se définir comme particulièrement gay, il n'était pas homme à ignorer une personne séduisante. Bien sûr, il avait un caractère de cochon. Mais à vrai dire, ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Ichigo. Cependant, de là à lui demander de porter un uniforme de soubrette... Pourtant, il n'allait pas reculer, maintenant qu'il avait parlé. C'aurait été lui donner raison, sur un point ou un autre. Il croisa donc lui aussi les bras, toisa Uryuu de ses quelques centimètres en plus, et demanda :

- Tu serais vraiment le genre à renier ta parole ?

A voir l'expression du Quincy, on aurait cru qu'il l'avait giflé. Il fixa Ichigo pendant un bon moment, à tel point que celui-ci se demanda s'il ne valait pas mieux commencer à courir pour sauver sa vie, puis finit par baisser la tête, vaincu, et murmura :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

Bon. Tant qu'à creuser sa tombe, autant la creuser jusqu'au bout.

- Je veux te voir habillé en soubrette. Le costume complet.

- Et tu veux que je te serve, aussi, tant qu'on y est ? Tu rêves.

- Personne n'a parlé de servir. Mais, si tu es disposé...

Ichigo s'arrêta net avant de se faire étrangler pour de bon. Ishida grogna, marmonna une injure, rajusta son sac sur l'épaule, et lança :

- Demain, chez moi. Trois heures.

Et il partit comme une furie, laissant planté sur place un Ichigo assez perplexe et plus ou moins persuadé qu'il venait de faire un choix assez dangereux.

~o~

Ichigo avait beau réfléchir, il ne savait toujours pas exactement comment il s'était mis dans ce pétrin. Bon, peut-être le fait que la connexion entre son cerveau et sa bouche ne fonctionnait pas toujours au quart de tour. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait juste humilier Ishida en lui faisant perdre sa contenance. Ou peut-être juste l'envie de le voir en soubrette, mais ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses qu'il n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à examiner, comme le fait qu'il avait le coeur qui battait à une allure folle, alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé du Quincy à l'attendre. Et que ses mains tremblaient. Et qu'il avait très, très envie de voir ce que son idée allait donner.

Un léger raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête, et il faillit bien s'étrangler. Ishida se tenait devant lui, la main appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, peut-être pour y prendre appui. Il remonta ses lunettes d'un geste plein de défi, releva légèrement le menton, et demanda :

- Satisfait, Kurosaki ?

Ichigo aurait voulu lancer une réplique acerbe, qu'il n'aurait même pas pu. D'un seul coup, il avait la bouche très sèche, et les mots lui manquaient. Sans compter que les battements de son coeur avaient encore accéléré d'un cran, et qu'il devait certainement être aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais enfin, il fallait bien avouer que la vue valait le détour. Le costume qu'Ishida avait dégoté lui allait à merveille, depuis la petite coiffe qui tranchait joliment sur ses cheveux sombres, jusqu'aux chaussures vernies noires. Le tablier était noué juste assez serré pour souligner la finesse de sa taille, et la jupe noire bordée de dentelles s'arrêtait un peu au-dessus de ses genoux. Et qu'il soit damné si le Quincy ne portait pas de jolis bas blancs soyeux...

Ishida laissa passer un moment suffisant pour être contemplé de haut en bas et inversement, puis insista d'un ton sec :

- Alors ?

Ichigo déglutit pour s'assurer qu'il ne bavait pas à cette vison inattendue, et remarqua :

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais un costume de soubrette à ta taille dans ton placard...

Ishida lui lança un regard particulièrement noir, remonta ses lunettes une fois de plus, et lâcha :

- Le contenu de mon placard ne te regarde pas. Puis-je l'enlever, maintenant ?

Au lieu de répondre, Ichigo se leva et s'approcha d'un pas suffisamment lent pour qu'Ishida ait amplement le temps de fuir (ou d'activer son arc) s'il le voulait. Mais le Quincy se contenta de le regarder, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme s'il se demandait où ça allait bien pouvoir les mener, tout ça. De près, l'ensemble était encore plus intéressant à regarder. C'était clair que le costume avait été taillé pour un homme, et sur mesure, à voir comment le col suivait parfaitement les lignes de la poitrine d'Ishida.

Ichigo leva une main prudente, passa le doigt le long d'une clavicule dénudée, faisant frissonner le Quincy, qui l'écarta d'une tape. Mais toujours pas de flèche de lumière plantée dans son anatomie. Ishida se contenta de croiser les doigts et de soutenir son regard. Un peu comme si... s'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Eh bien, ils étaient deux. Les neurones d'Ichigo, du moins le peu qui était encore en état de marche, lui envoyaient des messages très contradictoires. Comme le contraste entre le tissu noir et la peau pâle, les bras minces dévoilés par les manches bouffantes, le bruit que faisaient les bas chaque fois qu'Ishida bougeait la jambe. Ou le fait qu'il se trouvait face à une créature très séduisante dans ce costume, avec ses joues rougissantes, et que cette créature était un jeune homme de son âge qui risquait fort d'éparpiller ses entrailles au premier mot de travers. Un jeune homme très adorable et... quelque part... très attirant. Il ne savait pas trop si c'était la soubrette, l'Ishida, ou le savant mélange des deux, mais il n'était pas impossible qu'il se sente un tout petit peu amoureux, ou ce qui pouvait passer pour amoureux...

Il était tout près d'Ishida, maintenant, tenu à distance seulement par les bras croisés entre eux. L'ourlet de la jupe touchait ses jambes, et ça lui faisait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Le Quincy leva les yeux vers lui, mais qu'un shinigami l'emporte s'il savait exactement quoi y lire : la petite étincelle de colère habituelle avait disparu, comme son expression butée, pour laisser place à de la nervosité. Peut-être mélangée à autre chose, mais ce n'était certainement pas le dégoût qu'il réservait généralement à tout ce qui portait zanpakutô. Plutôt... de la curiosité.

Très lentement, pour laisser le temps à Ishida de le repousser, Ichigo leva les mains et les posa sur ses hanches. Il prit un instant pour s'étonner de la finesse de la taille du Quincy (il aurait presque pu en faire le tour de ses deux mains, presque, est-ce qu'il ne mangeait pas assez ?), et fut tiré de ses observations par la voix d'Ishida, à laquelle, il fallait bien le dire, tremblait un peu, mais étant donné qu'il le touchait, ce n'était pas étonnant :

- Alors ? Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Ichigo fit mine de réfléchir un instant, mais il n'en avait aucune idée. Le Quincy soupira :

- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire, tu pourrais me lâcher ?

Il avait l'air... presque déçu, et pour un peu, il aurait fait la moue. Ce qui bien sûr, le rendait encore plus adorable. Et donnait de drôles d'idées à Ichigo. Le genre d'idées qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser mariner trop longtemps, sous peine de ne pas agir. Il fallait qu'il se laisse porter avant que le délicieux chatouillis dans sa poitrine ne disparaisse, et que sa soubrette ne s'échappe. Il se pencha vers lui et, très doucement, posa ses lèvres sur celles du Quincy. Les bras contre sa poitrine se crispèrent, mais sans le repousser. Il resta ainsi, profitant simplement du contact, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'Ishida avait passé les bras autour de son cou et se serrait contre lui. Il s'empressa donc d'approfondir le baiser, et eut la joie de le sentir y répondre.

Ils finirent par mettre fin au baiser pour reprendre leur souffle, mais sans se séparer, de peur de briser le moment. Ichigo resserra lentement son étreinte, et sourit en sentant Ishida poser la tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent comme ça un long moment, simplement l'un contre l'autre. Finalement, Ishida brisa le silence :

- Tu es satisfait de ta récompense ?

Ichigo caressa les cheveux noirs aussi doux que la soie, et répondit avec un sourire :

- Très satisfait.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?

- Ca dépend... Tu comptes m'assassiner ?

- Si je ne l'ai pas fait avant, je ne vais pas le faire maintenant.

- Alors quoi ?

Ishida s'écarta légèrement de lui, remonta ses lunettes, et dit avec un léger sourire :

- Eh bien, pour m'avoir fait coudre tout un costume de soubrette...

- Je savais bien que tu l'avais cousu toi-même, coupa Ichigo.

- Pour m'avoir fait coudre tout un costume, disais-je, et pour me réconforter d'avoir obtenu des résultats moins qu'impressionnants, c'est à ton tour de faire quelque chose pour moi, continua-t-il avec une petite lueur d'amusement dans l'oeil.

Ichigo se pencha à nouveau, les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles du Quincy, et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?

- Eh bien... tu pourrais commencer par m'embrasser encore une fois. Et ensuite, pousser plus loin.

- Je pense que je peux faire ça.

Ishida se serra contre lui et se laissa à nouveau complaisamment embrasser, et Ichigo se dit que finalement, ce costume de soubrette était une idée vraiment lumineuse.

* * *

Si vous me cherchez, je suis en train de baver, parce qu'Uryuu en soubrette, c'est quand même follement sexy~ Ichigo, t'as vraiment de drôles d'idées, petit coquin. On a qu'à dire que c'est son hollow intérieur qui lui a soufflé !

Sinon que dire... J'ai galéré pour écrire ce truc, surtout le dialogue et le costume, mais finalement, c'est pas si Uryuu il est choupi. Et oui, il avait totalement un costume de soubrette dans son placard, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il l'ait cousu pour l'occasion. C'est qu'on est un petit quincy coquin~

Et puis sinon... BACON ! (je galère à écrire "Ishida" et pas "Uryuu", moi...)

VOILA, KISS ! UNE RECOMPENSE ET UN BISOU ! :D

Correctement corrompue par assez de reviews, je pourrai peut-être me laisser aller à écrire un éro avec Uryuu et sa jolie robe ! :D


End file.
